The present invention relates generally to improvements in coupon dispensing devices and it relates particularly to an improved disposable coupon dispensing cartridge which may be positioned at a merchandise point of sale.
It is a common practice to dispense coupons which carry information as to recipes, rebates, instructions which relate to respective merchandise being sold and pads containing such coupons are generally at location remote from the related merchandise, for example, at a central bulletin board. This practice is highly inconvenient and ineffective and is often time consuming and wasteful, since coupons are often taken in excess of that required or desired.